The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea plant botanically known as Spiraea japonica and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Conspiyet’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Earleville, Md. during spring 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Spiraea cultivars having abundant inflorescences and compact growth habit.
The new Spiraea cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Spiraea ‘Anthony Waterer’, not patented, characterized by its rosy-pink colored flowers, medium green colored foliage, and low-spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2011 in a controlled environment in Earleville, Md.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2011 in West Grove, Pa. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.